Naruto:The Gamers Way
by Boltman267
Summary: Naruto suddenly had these weird shit infront of him alot but soon to discover it was like a gift...Or not. This is about Naruto being inside of an Rpg or Videogame trying to become Hokage and get friends, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto.**

**I hope you all enjoy.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Kyuubi"**

It was another day. Naruto cooks some Instant Ramen until something popped up.

**Skill Leveled Up!**

**Instant Ramen(Lvl 7):Instant Ramen Can be good but Unhealthy.**

**14% Faster to Make.**

**14% More Delicious.**

"Ugh..." Naruto Whimpered. "At least I leveled up my Instant Ramen skills." Naruto then sits down and eats quick. Then leaves his empty Instant Ramen Cups on the table. "Well its time to go to the Academy!". Naruto opens and slams his door closed running to the Academy. As soon as Naruto went outside people were staring at him while he was running. They were yelling at him words like "Die Fucking Demon" or "I will kill you in your sleep". Then Naruto realized something he didn't had any Kunais and Shurikens with him. So he ran straight to the Hashirama Weapon Store.

When Naruto entered the store he was greeted by Hashirama."Good morning Naruto". Naruto was not hated by Hashirama he knew the difference between a Scroll and Kunai. "Hey, do you know where are the Kunais and Shurikens?" Naruto said while looking around. "Its right over there" Hashirama pointing to the Kunais and Shurikens. "Thanks!" Naruto then got the stuff he needed then payed for it. "Come back again" Hashirama yelled when Naruto ran to the Academy.

Naruto was thinking about himself he had 1 more year to become a Genin or else his ninja career is over! 'I can't fail again I will train harder!'. Also you all must be thinking how Naruto got all these stuff popping up. Well it was when he woke up 2 weeks ago. He didn't knew where it came from or why it came...It just did. He learned some things about it but there might be more he didn't discovered yet. 'Stats' Naruto said mentally. Then a window popped up in front of him but of course no one can see it but Naruto. These were his Stats.

**Name: Uzumaki Naruto**

**Class: The Gamer**

**Title: Academy Student (Gives you 25% Experience up to lvl 12)**

**Level: 3 EXP: 43.2%**

**Affiliation: Konoha**

**Hp:500/500**

**Cp:500/500**

**STR: 10**

**VIT: 20 (30)**

**DEX: 7**

**INT: 20 (30)**

**WIS: 1**

**LUK: ...?**

**Status: ? (+15 VIT and +15 INT, +?% experience to ? Skill), ? (+10 VIT and +10 INT per Level), Great Prankster (-10% Reputation Gains, 10% EXP to [Stealth] Skill, 10% EXP to [Trap] Skill.**

**Uzumaki Naruto an Orphan that failed the Academy twice and more soon to come.**

**Ryo: 2250**

**Points:0**

Naruto was really depressed when he keeps seeing the ? in his stats. Then another fucking window Pops up.

**Skill Leveled up!**

**Run(Lvl 19):GET TO DA CHOPPA!**

**Active: Run 38% Faster. Cp cost: 5 each 10 seconds.**

'Great My running skill leveled up I'll be Hokage in no time if I keep up like this BELIEVE IT!' Naruto then made it to the Academy 8 Minutes early. His class had lots of clan members there. There was The Inuzuka Clan, The Aburame Clan, The Akimichi Clan..Fuck theres lots ok.

Naruto then sat down at the Back of the Room. Then he Started to look around his stats. 'Stats'.

**Name: Uzumaki Naruto**

**Class: The Gamer**

**Title: Academy Student (Gives you 25% Experience up to lvl 12)**

**Level: 3 EXP:43.2%**

**Affiliation: Konoha**

**Hp:500/500**

**Cp:500/500**

**STR: 10**

**VIT: 20 (30)**

**DEX: 7**

**INT: 20 (30)**

**WIS: 1**

**LUK: ...?**

**Status: ? (+15 VIT and +15 INT, +?% experience to ? Skill), ? (+10 VIT and +10 INT per Level), Great Prankster (-10% Reputation Gains, 10% EXP to [Stealth] Skill, 10% EXP to [Trap] Skill.**

**Uzumaki Naruto an Orphan that failed the Academy twice and more soon to come.**

**Ryo: 2250**

**Points:0**

Naruto was now trying to figure out what were the ? was. "If only I can know what this is" Naruto Whispered quietly. Then he was looking at his Wisdom. "And I don't even know what this even fucking does!" Naruto Grumbled. 'If only I ca-' Naruto was cut off when everyone heard a stampede crashing to the door. A Blonde Girl and a Girl with Pink hair. Then the 2 girls were yelling saying "I WAS FIRST!" or "I WAS THE ONE THAT FIRST TOUCHED THE FLOOR!" Naruto was depressed. "Fangirls..." Naruto grumbled again.

Then a Teacher Came he came inside and put his hand in his pouch and...

**Well thats enough for now XD. I left a little Cliff hanger for you all.**

**I hope you all enjoyed. Also more the reviews the more faster I Update this.**


	2. The Academy Ch2

**Disclaimer:I don't Own Naruto.**

**Wow I got 1 reviewer in just 4 hours what a start :D**

Hunter95: great start, although i'm just curious, cause i would've thought if a skill increased then that would of contributed to his overall level exp.

Me: I'm not good at explaining stuff but I'll try. Heres an Example...If Naruto Cooks Lots of Instant Ramem (About 500) His Skill level in making Instant Ramen Would Increase his Experience in it nothing else. And to Increase his Overall Level Exp Is to Fight/Spar against people...And earning Achievements gives Exp too. I tried my best explaining :\.

**Now on with the Story!**

Then a Teacher opened the door and pulled out a Chalk from his pouch. "Hello everyone i'll be your Academy Teacher call me Iruka-sensei!" Iruka yelled enough to make everyone to shut up. "Troublesome" Shikamaru grumbled. Then Naruto was just exploring around his stats and reading achievements. All you can see is Naruto poking in the air like a retard. 'What the fuck is wrong with him?' Kiba thought. 'Yet again troublesome...' Shikamaru thought. Then Naruto was reading the Help Guide.

**STR: Strength effects how much damage you do on your physical and weapon attacks deal how much damage your ability to parry reduces.**

**VIT: Vitality increases your total HP and/or endurance. the more you increase your vitality the more damage you can take and fight longer. This also impacts how quickly you recover HP while not in combat.**

**DEX: Dexterity gives you the advantage to dodge attacks and how accurate you attack.**

**INT: Intelligence impacts your total CP. This also shows how quickly your CP recovers and how much damage your jutsu cause.**

**WIS: Something you will never achieve in life. This effects how smart you are and how well you can use what you know. This has a massive impact on your Chakra Control.**

**LUK: Luck is the chance of an event falling in your favor in non-combat actions. This impacts mostly gambling and loot drops.**

**Status: Throughout the game you can acquire and unveil any number of status effects both temporary (ex. Stun,Sleep,Poison,Etc.) and permanent *cough Bullshot cough* (Ex. Sharingan, Byakugan, Rinnegan, etc.). Some permanent effects can only be gained through genetics while others requires specific actions.**

**Title: Earn your title by doing various things and shit.**

Naruto got mad at the Wisdom stats and the Title stats. Like really I will achieve that shit one day BELIEVE IT! Also the title errrr... Anyways Naruto was now done with the guide and went to his inventory. 'Wow I got lots of Instan-' Naruto was cut off. "NARUTO AREN'T YOU PAYING ATTENTION!" Iruka-sensei yelled with his Big Head Jutsu. "Yes Iruka-Sensei" Naruto said with depression.

**Guys im sorry i gotta end it with a small chapter i promise tomorrow i will write a 1k+ word chapter next time I promise.**

**Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review. :D**


	3. Chapter 3 Training Day Pt1

**Hello everyone I just got one thing to say...I don't own Naruto.**

**Now we shall get started.**

It was another day and we see our The Most Unpredictable Ninja walking around Konoha. 'Well since its Friday and the Academy is over I guess I should go to a training ground and start training'. When Naruto was walking all he had was glares from villagers. 'Just ignore them just ignore them just ignore them' was all Naruto was saying to him self mentally. While Naruto was walking he decided to go to a Weapon store named 'Higurashi Weapons'. 'I can totally get some new gear!'

Naruto walks in.

"Hello welcome to the Higurashi Weapons what will you need?" Higurashi said. 'Wow he didn't tell me to leave i'm definitely coming here for gear!'."What I need is something that will help me improve in the academy sir". "Hehe tell you what kid since I like your dedication i'll give you weights up to 25 kg with 25 shurikens and kunais for only 2000 ryo what do you say?". "HELL YEA!". "Alright i'll be back in a minute to get the weights" The Owner went to the back."Inventory" Naruto said softly.'Now that I got enough ryo to buy the stuff how the hell do I get it out of the inventory?'. 'Eh poke it?'. Naruto pokes it and appeared another screen telling what amount of ryo to take out. 'I'm so smart'. Naruto put 2000 ryo on the screen and out came a sack of ryo that appeared out of thin air.

Then the Higurashi Owner came back with the stuff Naruto wants. "Here you go kid the weights and your ninja tools for only 2000 ryo". Naruto looked at the weights they were to put on his both knees and his both arms it also had a kanji for weights. Naruto gave the owner the ryo. "Thanks kid good luck improving". "Thanks jiji" Naruto had that foxy grin but soon turned into a frown because he struggled trying to lift up the weights. 'What the hell its heavy'. Naruto kept looking at the weights and trying to lift it up until a screen came up.

**Through lots of Observations a special skill was created, gives you information on plenty of people and items, 'Observe' Lvl.1 has been created!**

'Whats so special about [Observe]?' Naruto asked mentally. Then a screen popped up.

**Training Weights - **These weights weigh over 25KG Base 10 STR to equip. When equipped wearer is able to gain 100% more bonus stat gain in STR, VIT, DEX, and SPD stats, also reduces usable STR, DEX, and SPD by 1/2 while equipped.

'Bonus stat gain i'll figure it out later?'. When the Owner went to the back to relax for a while...I guess. Naruto went to Inventory and put all his weights and ninja tools in to inventory something he learned to store Instant Ramen.'Now to equip it'. He guessed pressing the weights will pop up a screen to equip it and he was right. Naruto pressed 'Yes'. Then all of a sudden he felt something on his arm and knees and felt very heavy and his face and body was half way on the floor lets just say Naruto is on his knees."What the fuck" Naruto struggled to say. It took Naruto a while to stand up."Finally time to train". Naruto walked out of the Higurashi Weapons and walked. While he was walking he got a screen that popped out of no where. **Str went up by 1.** ...What the fuck so if he continues to walk to the Training Ground will he gain more? 'Its best if I try to run to the Training grounds to train more!' So Naruto ran across the streets of Konoha. It was like Hell Training for him he never sweated so much in his he kept going because he wants to beat Sasuke one day so he went running to the training grounds getting **Str went up by 1 **Or **Vit went up by 1. **As soon as he came to a Training Ground he was panting and sweating bullets laying on the floor with a red face.

"That was some hardcore training".Then Naruto realized something.'After all those stat gains how much do I have?'.Naruto was excited."STATS!"

**Name: Uzumaki Naruto**

**Class: The Gamer**

**Title: Academy Student (Earn 25% Experience up to Lvl 12)**

**Level: 3 EXP: 43.2%**

**Affiliation: Konoha**

**Hp: 550/550**

**Cp: 500/500**

**STR: 16**

**VIT: 25 (30)**

**DEX: 7**

**INT: 20 (30)**

**WIS: 1**

**LUK:?**

**(Status: ? (+15 VIT and +15 INT, +?% experience to ? Skill), ? (+10 VIT and +10 INT per Level), Great Prankster (-10% Reputation Gains, 10% EXP to [Stealth] Skill, 10% EXP to [Trap] Skill.**

**Uzumaki Naruto an Orphan that failed the Academy twice and more soon to come.**

**Ryo: 250**

**Points: 0**

"So if I continue to do this will I be Hokage faster?".'I think I should first run around the Training Ground 5 times and see how many stat gains I will get.'Naruto then ran around the Training Ground up to 3 times."Just(pant) two(pant) more(pant)".When Naruto was done he was on the floor breathing heavily but in 5 seconds felt normal."Hehe alright lets see how strong I am now STATS!"

**Name: Uzumaki Naruto**

**Class: The Gamer**

**Title: Academy Student (Earn 25% Experience up to Lvl 12)**

**Level: 3 EXP: 43.2%**

**Affiliation: Konoha**

**Hp: 580/580**

**Cp: 500/500**

**STR: 19**

**VIT: 28 (30)**

**DEX: 7**

**INT: 20 (30)**

**WIS: 1**

**LUK:?**

**(Status: ? (+15 VIT and +15 INT, +?% experience to ? Skill), ? (+10 VIT and +10 INT per Level), Great Prankster (-10% Reputation Gains, 10% EXP to [Stealth] Skill, 10% EXP to [Trap] Skill.**

**Uzumaki Naruto an Orphan that failed the Academy twice and more soon to come.**

**Ryo: 250**

**Points: 0**

"Phew that was so much training." Then Naruto realized something. 'I forgot about that retarded book of **Kunais** and Shurikens it said do you wanna learn now but I can say yes now just to learn about what they mean by learn?".Inventory".Inventory pops up."Where is it...There it is." Naruto then drags out the Kunai and Shuriken book."Now to hold it".Naruto grabs the book with both hands and waited.

**You Obtained the Skill Book [Kunai and Shuriken Bukijutsu].**

**Would you like to learn this skill?**

**Yes/No.**

**Whew that was 1k right there see how much I do for you guys. I would appreciate it if I had Reviews please.**

**You know to discuss about Stuff... Well hope you enjoyed the story but really...Just review it only take 10 seconds and it takes me 1 hour to do this.**

**Well cya next time!**


End file.
